


Avon’s Achilles heel

by la_Avispa



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Avispa/pseuds/la_Avispa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After avoiding the booby trap on Terminal Avon and Dayna return to the others to find out what happened to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avon’s Achilles heel

Rational as he was, Avon could not see any point in making haste. Everything that was to happen had happened already. He made himself go slower, and yet something inside him pushed him on and on and he kept apace with Dayna, who was just obsessed with the idea that the others were in trouble and didn’t see anything around her. Avon had to kill a couple of yahoos they met on their way – he couldn’t afford to lose the girl, who, he hated to think so, might be his only companion left. Dayna passed beside the hairy corpses as if they were invisible.

They were approaching the point of their destination when a series of explosions was heard. Dayna rushed forward and, relieved and worried, started to help Vila revive Tarrant, who was lying on the ground and seemed to be dead.

Something was wrong. Irretrievably wrong. Hopelessly wrong.

Avon looked around trying to understand the reason of his anxiety… Tarrant. Vila. Dayna. Where is… The next moment he found himself climbing down the stairway.

He found Cally’s lifeless body, looked into her glassy eyes. And only then, all of a sudden, realized what this woman had meant to him. The only human being in the whole galaxy who really loved him. Avon looked up. It was an unnecessary precaution. He knew too well there would be no tears. He had forgotten how to cry long ago. He didn't cry when they told him Anna was dead. He didn’t cry when he really killed her and was holding her body in his arms…

Cally, a loyal friend, a faithful companion was lying at his feet, and he was remembering a betrayer, who had never really loved him. Funny.  
Avon’s lips stretched in that disarming smile of his. Just for a moment. It was time to climb up. There was no use in taking Cally with him. Even the best surgeon in the universe could not breathe life into her body. He was not a surgeon. But what he could not do to a human, was quite possible with a computer. Orac could be repaired even if he… it had been broken to pieces. Fortunately, it hadn’t.

A couple of hours later Avon was sitting by the fire trying to mend Orac with a screwdriver. Tarrant, very much alive, asked:

“Where is Cally?”

Neither Tarrant, nor Dayna knew what it cost him to say:

“Cally’s dead”.

They would always think he had gone down to take out the most useful member of the crew, Orac. Well, let them think so! There was no use in discussing his feelings towards a dead woman… two dead women, in fact. Sentiment had never been his strong point. That’s why he always had to rely on his brain, rather than his heart, if he had any.


End file.
